Selector infected WIXOSS Episode 1
is the first episode of selector infected WIXOSS. The episode premiered on April 3, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance Characters *Unknown Girl, presumably Tama *Unknown Girl, presumably Urith *Akira Aoi (cameo) *Iona Urazoe (cameo) *Rūko Kominato (debut) *Hatsu Kominato (debut) *Ayumu Kominato (debut) *Tama (debut) *Yuzuki Kurebayashi (debut) *Hanayo (debut) *Kazuki Kurebayashi (debut) Cards School Girl A's Deck * Midoriko, Feminine Girl Type Three * Kuro, Phantom Beast * Mandore, Natural Plant * Osaki, Phantom Beast Deity * Repair * Servant D * Shiro, Phantom Beast * Sparrow, Phantom Beast School Girl B's Deck * Code Piruluk *Code Piruluk Beta *Code Piruluk Alpha *Code Piruluk Gamma *Code Art ASM *Code Art IDOL *Code Art SC *Code Art STG *Kumanomin, Water Phantom * Servant D Rūko's Deck * Tama ** Tama, New Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Crescent Moon Miko ** Tama, Half Moon Miko ** Tama, Waxing Gibbous Moon Miko * Caliburn, Greatsword * Flamber, Medium Sword * Kukri, Small Sword x2 * Servant O * Bonya, Small Bow Yuzuki's Deck *Hanayo **Hanayo Zero **Hanayo One **Hanayo Two **Hanayo Three *Servant O *Amethyst, Natural Stone *Garnet, Natural Stone x2 *Kohaku, Natural Stone x2 *Rubyl, Natural Stone Synopsis A young middle school girl, Rūko, receives a deck of WIXOSS cards. In the deck, she finds an unusual talking card. Bewildered, she meets Yuzuki, who she calls herself a "Selector." Soon, Rūko finds herself in battle to be the "Eternal Girl." (Source: Funimation.com) Recap The story starts with shadowy images of Tama, Full Moon Miko having a battle with Urith, Infinite Enma. The battle ends with Tama impaling Urith with a trident, with the latter disappearing as a result. It is then heard that Tama said that her wish is "for you to smile". Rūko Kominato had recently transferred to another school, and is currently living with her grandma Hatsu Kominato. On the way home via train, she is surrounded by girls talking about WIXOSS, the latest card game girls her age have been playing lately. Upon coming home, she meets up with Hatsu and greets her brother, Ayumu Kominato, who is playing a game their grandmother customized. She and Hatsu talked about the bet they had about the apartment building that is currently under construction in the neighborhood, and that Rūko had lost the bet. Hatsu expresses her concern that if the apartment building has finished its construction, it would feel like the city they are living in would just disappear. After dinner, Rūko walked Ayumu home. As they walked home, Ayumu tells Rūko to not make Hatsu worry about her too much, as she has yet to make any friends, though Rūko claims that she doesn't need any friends. Ayumu gives her a deck of WIXOSS cards as a gift, in the hopes that it would help her make friends. After walking her brother home, Rūko went back home and told Hatsu that she would be studying in her room. She unboxes the deck of cards her brother gave her and begins to read the manual. Upon inspecting her cards, Rūko is shocked to find that her LRIG card, which serves as her avatar during matches, is able to speak and move. The surprise made her fall from her chair and Hatsu came to her room asking if she was alright. She then notices that she was the only one who could hear the LRIG's voice. She tells Hatsu that she was okay and sent her grandmother out of her room. She packs up her deck, including the LRIG card, in her desk drawer before going to bed. That night, she had a dream about the city crumbling down. Then, a figure of what seems to be a giant, monstrous version of her LRIG card gets impaled by one of the buildings, looking at her. She then wakes up from her nightmare the next day, panting and sweating. She then brings out her LRIG card, who seems energetic and heard continuing to make infantile noises. She then asks the LRIG why a card is able to speak, but it only replied by exclaiming "Battle!". Rūko then asks if it wanted to play a card battle, which the LRIG affirmed by nodding. That day, Rūko decided to bring her LRIG card to school. During lunchtime, her LRIG continues to say "Battle!", Rūko notices that it's hard to ask the other girls in the canteen to play WIXOSS with her. Then, Rūko is approached by a schoolmate named Yuzuki Kurebayashi, who reveals she, like Rūko, is a 'Selector' with her own living LRIG, Hanayo. At the rooftop, Hanayo, explains to Rūko that both she and Yuzuki are Selectors, chosen girls who compete to become Eternal Girls and have their wish granted. Hanayo adds that celebrities that have promoted WIXOSS are Selectors themselves, looking for other Selectors to battle them. Yuzuki then pressures Rūko to battle with her, despite the fact that Rūko doesn't even have any wishes. Rūko eventually complies with Yuzuki's request as her LRIG continues to shout "Battle!" repeatedly. Kazuki voiced his opinion on how unfair a game it would be since Rūko doesn't even know the rules. Yuzuki continued to challenge Rūko to a Selector Battle nonetheless, which brought both girls into a strange field where both Hanayo and Rūko's LRIG are alive. A large roulette wheel in the distance begins to spin and indicated that Yuzuki gets to have a first turn. During Rūko's first turn, Kazuki instructs Rūko what to do during her turn, much to Yuzuki's dismay. Yuzuki complained to Kazuki, but Hanayo states that Kazuki is unable to hear their voices from the outside. Kazuki then tells Rūko to call out her LRIG's name and attack, and during that moment, Rūko names her LRIG "Tama". Yuzuki continues to complain that if he hadn't interfered, she would have won if Rūko didn't know the rules. Kazuki then tells her that he doesn't think it's fair especially if it is a battle for her wish. During the battle, Yuzuki is surprised that Rūko is already better than her even though she is just a beginner. Just as Yuzuki begins to lose hope, Hanayo reminds Yuzuki of her wish concering her brother. Flustered, Yuzuki tells Hanayo to stop talking about her wish. Kazuki then tells the two girls to get back in the real world just as the alternate dimension begins to crumble down. In the end, their battle is interrupted by a teacher, and both girls were sent back to the real world and lunchtime has just ended. Yuzuki then asks Hanayo what happened to the battle. Hanayo states that their match was a no-loss game, since the battle was terminated by an external influence. Just as Rūko was about to ask Yuzuki what she was flustered about earlier, Yuzuki leads Kazuki away, still flustered that Rūko might have heard her wish. Later, as Rūko was about to exit the train station, she notices how cute Tama is while asleep, but she is also concerned by how heavily into the battle Tama was and how Tama resembled the monster from her nightmare. She then meets Yuzuki who was waiting for her and tells her that LRIGs use up their powers in battles and when the battle ends, they usually just sleep. She tells Rūko that Hanayo is asleep as well. Noticing that Kazuki wasn't with her, Rūko asked where he is, to which Yuzuki reveals that they are twins and that he isn't with her. She then asks Rūko to not say anything about her wish which Hanayo mentioned earlier. Rūko then asks what Yuzuki was talking about, to which Yuzuki begins to lash out at Rūko, thinking that she was playing dumb, much to her embarrassment by being seen by other people. Rūko then proceeded to invite Yuzuki to her house. Coming home from the train station, Yuzuki is introduced to Hatsu as Rūko's friend. Rūko tells Hatsu that she and Yuzuki are going to play, before Hatsu left the house for a while. Rūko then brought Yuzuki to her room, where Yuzuki discovers to her relief that Rūko did not hear her wish. During her stay at Rūko's house, Yuzuki expresses her determination to have her wish granted. Since she isn't interested in becoming an Eternal Girl, Rūko suggested that she wouldn't mind losing on purpose against her. Yuzuki declined her offer, since Kazuki would hate her for that, as it would defeat the purpose of her wish. Coming back from the store, Hatsu brought Rūko and Yuzuki a variety of cakes, pleased that Rūko had such a wonderful friend. Satisfied with her treat, Yuzuki left Rūko's apartment late in the afternoon to go home. Later that night, Rūko thanks a sleeping Tama for making Hatsu happy since she was able to make a friend that day. At the same time however, Rūko is concerned that she doesn't know WIXOSS too well yet and that it's a bit scary. As Hatsu called Rūko for dinner time, she told her grandmother that she also made one more new friend - Tama. Featured Battle: Rūko vs Yuzuki Ruuko vs Yuzuki 01.jpg Ruuko vs Yuzuki 01 02.jpg Ruuko vs Yuzuki 01 03.jpg Ruuko vs Yuzuki 01 04.jpg Notes *The scene at the very beginning of this episode seems to have been retconned out of continuity, as later episodes never had this battle to ever take place. Trivia Img i01 01.png|Served Selector Release Date Advertisement Hanayo 2.png|Hanayo at level 2 Hanayo 1.png|... then back at level 1? *In the train, there is a blurry advertisement for the release date of WX-01 Served Selector. In-universe, it is due for release on April 26, which was also the same release date as in real life, which was subsequently released on April 26, 2014. *When Tama grew to level 1 and attacked Hanayo (who just grew to level 1 the turn before) for the first time, Hanayo was at level 2. In the next scene however, Hanayo was back to level 1 again. Gallery Img i01 01b.png Img i01 02.jpg Img i01 03b.png Img i01 04b.png Img i01 04.png Img i01 05.jpg Img i01 06.jpg selector infected WIXOSS_22.02.png Links & References *selector infected WIXOSS Episode 1 at Funimation website *Featured battle at Takara Tomy website Navigation Category:Episodes